


iced biscuits

by obsessivelymoody



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivelymoody/pseuds/obsessivelymoody
Summary: Dan and Phil go to a bakery during pride month.





	iced biscuits

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for phandomficfests pride flash fest!

A bell dings on the bakery’s door as Dan pushes it open, not waiting for Phil to walk through before he lets go of it. 

Phil rolls his eyes as he catches the door before it slams into him. 

A kind-looking woman behind the counter greets them with a warm smile and they return it before turning to browse the nearest glass case. 

“Treat your Phil nicely,” Phil says quietly, discreetly poking Dan in the side. 

“What?” Dan looks over at him, an expression of playful annoyance on his face. “What did I do?” 

“Quit letting go of doors you go through first,” He says, and Dan rolls his eyes. “One day a door is going to hit me and I’ll fall and get a concussion.”

Dan lets out an exasperated sigh, shooting Phil a look that says _you’re so ridiculous_ , before turning back to look at the baked goods. 

They look at the little ornate cakes in front of them for a bit, pointing out little details to each other. The cakes look so good, they make Phil wish it wasn’t just past nine in the morning and that they hadn’t come in for breakfast food. 

After another moment of ogling the cakes, Dan turns around and makes his way to the other side of the bakery, presumably where the breakfast foods are. 

Phil doesn’t follow him, and instead continues to browse the cakes, contemplating how much convincing it’ll take him to get Dan to say yes to them bringing home a few slices. 

He walks over the the next case, which is filled with delicately iced biscuits. 

Phil’s admiring the way the icing on one of the biscuits looks like lace when he stops short. 

Beside the lacey biscuits is a tray of little rainbows, surrounded by tiny pride flags on toothpicks. 

_Oh right_ , Phil thinks. _It’s June. Of course_. 

Normally, this stuff doesn’t phase Phil. He accepted long ago that having pride doesn’t always have to be loud and colourful, or even accompanied with strings of beads and glitter. He’s more than happy—and proud—with the life he has, but sometimes he thinks it would be nice to show his pride to the world, to let people know that this is him and he’s warmly embraced it. 

And rainbow biscuits are a good compromise for that, he thinks. 

“Alright, love?” The woman behind the counter asks, stirring Phil out of his thoughts. 

“Oh, um, yeah,” Phil hesitates for a second, glancing at the back of Dan’s head before continuing. “Could I get two of those please?” 

He gestures to the rainbow biscuits in front of him and the woman nods, flashing him a kind smile before opening the case. 

“Did you want me to leave these at the register for you?” She asks once the biscuits are boxed up. 

“Please,” Phil says, smiling politely at her before walking across the shop to meet Dan. 

“What do you want?” Phil asks when he reaches Dan’s side. 

“The blueberry muffin looks good,” Dan says, gesturing to it. “But I can’t decide if I want that one or the lemon poppyseed one.” 

“We could always get both and split them,” Phil suggests. Dan looks at him in surprise. 

“I—yeah we could,” Dan says. “That’s a very un-Phil-like suggestion. I thought you’d go for the pain au chocolat.” 

Dan points to it and Phil almost wishes he could take his offer back. The fluffy pastry covered in chocolate drizzle and icing sugar makes Phil’s mouth water, but he turns back to Dan with a smile, shaking his head. 

“Have you been body snatched?” Dan asks. 

Phil rolls his eyes as the woman comes towards them, asking if they need any help. 

Dan smiles at her, quickly looking at Phil to see if he’d changed his mind before picking out the muffins. 

“Anything else for you two?” She asks, closing up the muffin box. 

“No, thank you,” Phil says. “I think that’s everything.” 

She smiles at them again, nodding. They follow her to the register and as she rings in their order, Phil pulls out his credit card. 

Dan gives Phil a confused look as Phil pays and the woman puts the two boxes in a bag for them.

“Thank you,” Phil says as the woman hands him the receipt. 

“You’re very welcome,” She says. “Have a good day, dears.” 

“You too,” Dan says, smiling at her before turning around and walking towards the door. 

She winks at Phil as he grabs the bag off the counter. He grins, and turns to see Dan holding open the door for him. 

“Thanks, Danny,” Phil says as he walks out of the shop, Dan trailing behind him. 

“What did you buy?” Dan asks as they start walking back to their flat. 

“Just some gay biscuits,” Phil says nonchalantly. 

“Gay biscuits?” Dan asks. “You’re ridiculous.” 

“Be nice or I’ll eat yours.” 

Dan laughs and shakes his head, briefly catching Phil’s pinky with his own. 

Phil feels his chest warm and he’s struck with the thought that the rainbow biscuits aren’t actually a compromise after all.

**Author's Note:**

> reblog/like on [tumblr](https://obsessivelymoody.tumblr.com/post/175212647887/iced-biscuits-rating-g-word-count-852)


End file.
